


Make a Wish

by hibiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Emotional, Emotions, Feels, Gen, Late at Night, Light Angst, Loneliness, One Shot, Short, Stars, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Prompto, on his birthday, feels uneasy. Unable to sleep, he turns to the night sky to drown out his thoughts.





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Prompto! (10/25)

Prompto never really was a fan of his birthday, but he always enjoyed celebrating everyone else’s. It helped him feel included. But when it came to himself, his birthday was at the bottom of the list of important things.

Prompto listlessly scrolled through the music on his phone as he laid curled up on top of his sleeping bag. Nothing seemed interesting at the moment. He couldn’t listen to anything for longer than five seconds, before deciding another song would be better. His earbuds helped muffle the sound of the night, and the light from his screen helped keep the looming dark at bay.

_ 12:01 am _

Officially, today was the day. Maybe the others wouldn’t remember this year, maybe he could get away with a smile and shrug it off. He didn’t really feel like celebrating this time. A flashback to his childhood came to him as he continued scrolling through his playlists to a time when he sat alone, watching the candle burn atop a small cake he’d bought from the local convenience store.

_ Happy Birthday, Prompto, _ he’d said to himself, blowing out the candle and making a wish.

He wondered, now, would that wish ever come true?

Prompto set his phone down, but left the screen on. A faint light illuminated the interior of the tent. The others were all fast asleep, unmoving. The shadows of their faces showed peace in their dreams, and Prompto managed a sad smile.

It was then he decided to take out his earbuds, pick up his phone and darken the screen, and slip out of the tent into the chilly autumn night. Stars speckled across the sky. A cloudless night, something he still wasn’t used to. There were so many stars, thousands of them and more, too many to count. All shining brilliantly through space. He looked up, eyes tracing the paths of unknown constellations.

Something caught his eye, a dash of light beaming across the night. A shooting star. Closing his eyes, Prompto made a wish as the light trail disappeared. Maybe wishing on a star instead of a candle would be more effective… the gods might humor his request. People looked to the stars for guidance. He thought to try it.

_ I just want to be happy. Please, let me find happiness being myself. _

Prompto opened his eyes. The sky before him suddenly had burst to life; streams and showers of light rained down across the dark, like fireworks coming to earth. He found himself shaking at the sight. Tears welled up within his eyes. When he blinked them away, they left a cold trail like icewater down his cheek.

_ Happy Birthday, Prompto, make a wish... _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really delving into Prompto so I thought to try out a little feelsy scene I dreamed up while in class lol. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
